


Finally

by Taua



Series: Fantasy Slices [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fem!Sasuke, Genderbending, M/M, Magic, Multi, Shapeshifting, Slice of Life, This AU Ima make is so messed up really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: This is a slice-of-life kinda part from a new AU I'm working at.This scene has been on my mind for a while, but I doubt I can add it up in the main story (if I ever have the guts to post it) so I thought I might as well give it a shot.Here some general facts that otherwise may confuse you:- Naruto is an alpha male; he is a shapeshifter who can transform into a two-tailed, large fox- Sasuke is an omega; he is a mage and doesn't at all enjoy his nature; his magic is more on the sustaining part rather than offensive and destructive- In this universe, the abo-dynamics originale from evolution; in the old ages it was important to which role ones belonged to assure survival, however nowadays that's not that much of a big deal anymore so basically most don't really care- Omegas aware of their role (usually people with affinity to magic in some sorts) can, with training, shift between the genders how they please- Sasuke decided, based on his environment, to live as a male and is very sexistic- Naruto managed to convince Sasuke it's no big deal what he is but *who* he is





	Finally

The sun was warm as it shone in through the window. It was high enough to mark close to noon, but still Naruto only turned away from the brightness with a grumble. His head pressed deeper into the soft pillow, the blanket hugging his lower body while the warm furs caressed his skin. With closed eyes he moved a little on the mattress, his nose burying into the matching pillow next to his, inhaling deeply.

A grin curled over his lips as the familiar smell teased his senses.

Naruto simply _loved_ it when his scent mixed with Sasuke’s. Their sweat was still the most prominent strike, gently engulfing the smell of sex and arousal from the previous night. Every time it was slightly different; parts a bit stronger, other fainter. But it was rare for their signatures to melt together with the same perfection Naruto could detect in the bits of scent still left in the covers.

As he laid there, deeply inhaling through the fabric like an addicted seeking his next fix, Naruto realized the small reminders weren’t enough.

He wanted to take a fresh whiff from Sasuke… and perhaps even try yet again mixing their scents, seeing how it would come out this time around.

The covers rustled as he got up, his eyes narrowing at the brightness from the window. Naruto was many things, but definitely _not_ a morning person. A mystery how Sasuke managed to get up at sunrise every single day, however when the smell of fresh chicken soup hit his nose he found it pretty handy. Quickly searching the floor he picked up his loose linen pants, the hem almost slipping down his hips with every step. He didn’t mind it too much though; hopefully his pants would be gone soon anyway.

The wooden floor creaked a little under his steps as he moved to the kitchen, the smell instantly stronger while noises mixed in as well. Clatter of dishes, chopping of a knife against wood. He could tell Sasuke added stronger spices this time around, though the mixture still made his mouth water even before he even reached the pot.

Once Naruto arrived at the door he stopped though.

Sasuke was indeed working in the kitchen - wearing nothing but Naruto’s shirt. Since he looked smaller and the hair was longer he was still in his female form, the collar wide enough to show teasing bits of pale skin littered with hikeys while the fabric barely reached down to half of his thighs.

Damn, he looked way too tempting to be left alone like that.

Humming Naruto approached with long steps, his arms curling around the slender frame. The fabric slid along his skin as he hardened his embrace, hands roaming gingerly over a pale thigh while the other gently kneaded a breast. Instantly he felt Sasuke tremble beneath his fingertips and he buried his nose into the silky black hair, rubbing a warm ear in the process.

“Hello gorgeous,” he whispered, his body moving up so close his growing erection pressed against the crack of Sasuke’s ass. “Can you leave the chicken soup to itself for a moment or…?” Hotly he breathed against the side of the pale neck, barely keeping himself from darting out his tongue and having a taste.

Unfortunately the hard elbow digging into his ribs gave him enough of a ‘no’.

Grunting lowly Naruto stepped back, confused more than actually hurt. Sasuke did reject him once in a while, but usually he didn’t use pain as a measure to force some distance… at least unless he was seriously pissed off. But Naruto couldn’t really recall a reason for deserving such a treatment.

“Will you prepare the table? Food’s almost ready.” Sasuke’s voice was quiet as he spoke and neutral more than anything, which confused Naruto only more. Still he silently followed the request, laying down silverware along with napkins and glasses, soon joined by a jug of fresh water. He did remove a pair of bowls from the cupboards, however left those near the stove were Sasuke worked. It was easier to fill a helping there than have the pot take space on the small table.

Only a few moments later Sasuke poured them each a healthy helping, more of the soup bubbling on top of the stove. Naruto carried both of the dishes over, helping just wherever he could. After all - if Sasuke took care of the cooking, it was only fair for him to do whatever else came up. They were equal even in chores, though the kitchen was strict Uchihan territory. Though, Naruto was more than happy to give up his role at the stove.

As soon as they sat he dug in after a short thanks, the light steam from the dish already making him moan. The brew was clear but strong, warming up even his core in the colder turning days. A few different cut vegetables swum in as well, still with some bite left while so perfectly spiced even Naruto didn’t complain they were there. Last was the cooked chicken, the meat so tender it almost melted on his tongue…

Humming happily Naruto lifted spoonful after spoonful to his mouth, the bowl already half empty before he as much as looked up. Once he did though… he froze in mid-motion.

Sasuke sat across from him, his spoon slowly turning in the bowl while the dark orbs stared at the brew. Once in a while he rose a mouthful up, swallowing the food with such a dispassion he was nearly apathetic. What made Naruto stir however was when Sasuke actually ate a piece of chicken.

It had been almost a year he last witnessed him consuming meat.

“Sasuke,” Naruto softly called, the worry making his voice sound the slightest bit strained. Reaching out he grabbed Sasuke’s free hand with his, his digits squeezing the slightest bit. “Love, what’s the matter? Aren't you feeling well?”

For a brief heartbeat Sasuke locked eyes with him, however lowered his gaze quickly. His lips pressed together so much they were a mere line and, somehow, the skin around his nose turned into a delicate rouge. Naruto could also tell his heart was beating so loud and fast he heard it all the way across the table.

“I,” Sasuke started, his mouth closing and reopening several times as he tried to speak. However still he didn’t manage to as much as form an entire sentence. At some point a pale hand came up, as if to cover up some of the blush along with the mouth.

“I can’t… switch back,” Sasuke eventually whispered.

Time seemed to stretch on as the silence hung heavily in the air. With every heartbeat Sasuke felt more uncomfortable, embarrassed, utterly vulnerable. At first he had been confused, too, why his shifting failed him that morning - but realization drew on him soon enough.

Of course he didn’t expect _Naruto_ , of all people, to pick it up right away. But even _he_ couldn’t be so dense as to miss what Sasuke tried to say. Wanted to imply. However as the silence stretched on his understanding of ignorance reached new levels, steadily rising until Sasuke couldn’t take it anymore and looked up.

Naruto was still across from him, eyes big and mouth open. He appeared even more stupid than usual, his face a mixture of confusion and worry and interest and a couple of more things Sasuke didn’t feel like detecting.

And then, out of nowhere, the table flipped over.

The bowls flew across the room and hit the floor with a shatter, the jug breaking into a million pieces. Sasuke had flinched at the sudden noise and chaos, his chair screeching a little as he backed away. In a moment Naruto was already invading his personal space, his face so close he felt his raged breathing against his cheeks.

“Do you mean… ?!” Naruto all but yelled, so loud Sasuke got a ringing in his ears. Dark hands clenched around his almost painfully as Naruto pushed even closer, so close everything Sasuke could see was the clearness of his azure eyes.

He wanted to reply, really, but Sasuke still failed to control his nerves. So instead he closed his eyes and leaned forward, until their foreheads touched.

For a split second, the entire world was still around them…

… And then Naruto lifted him out of the chair and whirled on the spot, Sasuke’s feet barely off the ground as he twirled. For a moment he heard loud noises in the background, undoubtedly from the furniture Naruto knocked around while he moved carelessly, a nearly mad laugh erupting from his chest.

At some point Sasuke felt sick, the constant spin only adding to his nausea. The death hug around his form made it impossible to move - and only after he punched down on Naruto’s shoulders several times did the jerking stop. Still the world kept moving, so much Sasuke had to lean against a wall to keep from falling.

Naruto wasn’t affected or either didn’t care; instead of stopping he stumbled over to the main door, the wood slamming against the wall as he punches it open. He barely made it out of the house before he turned, clothes tearing around his larger form as fur began covering his skin. On our feet he ran around, dashing through the knee-high grass noisily. Sometimes he jumped high into the air, kicking his back-paws with an excited yipp.

Still a bit dizzy Sasuke leaned against the doorframe, black eyebrows furrowed as he watched. Naruto had always energetic, but he kept a bit of control nonetheless. However now he seemed to let everything go - playing around like an excited cub in the spring of its life.

Huge ears suddenly turned toward the house, big blue eyes searching for a moment. When their eyes met Naruto sped towards him, his paws barely touching the ground for leverage. He didn’t slow down, even when he almost reached the door.

All Sasuke got as a warning was a high pitched yip and a waggling of tails before he got thrown over by a bundle of soft fur. Thankfully Naruto rolled them, most of the momentum disappeared by the time Sasuke felt his back hit the floor. A heartbeat later a soft tongue licked over his entire face affectionately, the huge weight of the fox body keeping him pinned down.

‘I can’t believe this!’ Gently Naruto nuzzled his face with his dry nose, the snout rubbing against the side of Sasuke’s neck.  His fur was warm and soft as always, sometimes even tickling. Much slower than before he shifted back, his body altering until he was completely human. Smiling serenely Naruto rolled them around next, only stopping when he laid on his back with Sasuke on top, a leg on either side. “This is…,” lowly Naruto tailed off, dark hands a stark contrast on the pale legs as he stroked them up and down.

With a long sigh Sasuke finally relaxed, the mood slowly calming. Even after such a long time he still had to get used to the sometimes violent swings; Naruto could turn from hyper to almost comatose in the matter of heartbeats when he was fired up.

“We’re having a baby…” Naruto whispered so lowly Sasuke nearly missed it, but since he caught the words after all his face got a delicate blush again. Damn… he didn’t even know _why_ he was reacting so shyly.

At some point Naruto moved his hands higher, all the way until they rested on Sasuke’s smaller back before he pulled. He didn’t stop before he felt the soft underside against his chest, close enough that he could lean in to get a whiff from Sasuke’s sex, however nothing like arousal drove his actions. Rather, the wish to be close to the still flat stomach dominated his being. If he pressed his ear against the skin… would he already hear anything? In either case, it was strange to be so close without the usual flaring desire. So far he never managed to let his hands off Sasuke, even if it was just a quick grope.

With his hands he pushed the shirt up, enough so he could nuzzle the smooth navel. “Hey Sas,” he whispered absently, “Will it be a little boy or a little girl?”

Sasuke snorted out a chuckle. “Idiot. You can’t tell it at this point.”

Turning his head Naruto looked up with clear azure eyes. “But I thought you’d feel it right away.” He enforced his hug as he sat up, keeping Sasuke from slipping into his lap as they straightened. “If regular women can guess what it’ll be, I thought you could tell even stuff like nature and colors and their favorite food.”

He could tell Sasuke tensed up, probably ready to deliver a smack, but in the end he just rested more weight down to make it harder to hold him. Not that Naruto minded; he was still so rushed by hormones he barely felt a difference.

Closing his eyes he leaned in again, face resting against the soft curves of Sasuke’s chest. “Anyway, I just want them to be okay.” He pursed his lips and placed a peck on the shirt. “You’ll tell me if you need anything, won’t you?”

Sasuke hesitated, probably torn between tossing out insults for being addressed as weak in any way and thanking for the gentle care and affection he was shown. In the end he just huffed out his signature ‘hn’, his arms lazily laying around Naruto’s shoulders.  
  


Intuition told Naruto the next few months, maybe even years, were going to be tough - still he couldn’t wait to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I actually posted this 
> 
> I have been extremely unsure on how I wanna do this universe and have like 30K of a huge story written so far... but I don't know if I'm gonna post it or not.  
> Basically I searched the fandom here for some stories and realized some stuff is never really pictured (only saw one good ABO-story about Naruto and no genderbend!Sasuke in fact), so I thought, hey why don't I give it a shot? Kinda rape the genres Twilight-style xD 
> 
> No idea where I'm gonna post the story at all, or if. I shall see.  
> Anyway, here you got some fluffy part. 
> 
> Regards,  
> -T


End file.
